


Spilling Over

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-17
Updated: 2004-10-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Pre-"Hush."





	Spilling Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetwhip (Gabrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



Spike nips at her collarbone, jangling the shackles against the headboard. "Now tell me, kitten, when are you going to untie this."

Straddling him, Willow rocks her hips against him. He's grown hard waiting for her. She'd left him for hours to primp and preen. "Shhh… A patient boy gets his reward." Her hands slide deftly under the blindfold, tugging it off.

"Such a pretty picture." Spike smirks. His hands long to run up and down the soft black velvet corset she wore. Her matching boy-cut bottoms fit in the picture.

She smiles, her dark lipstick curving. Eyelashes bat at him as she bends down leaving a chaste kiss on his lips. "Do you like?"

As she's still down, his tongue licks across her breasts, which spill over from the corset. He nudges them feelings their softness. "My girl."

"Got another surprise for you." Willow reaches over and plucks a candle from its holder.

He waits in anticipation as she tilts the candle, muscles tensing for that single drop of wax. But instead watches as she drips it on herself, sees the clear white slip down her breast.

She moans louder as another drop falls against her. Reaching between them, she pulls down her shorts and lets another one land, splashing on him as well.

Shifting his pelvis upwards, he nudges inside of her and bucks. "Always so bloody wet and warm for me." He growls as her nail drags across his face.

Lifting up, she almost pulls out of him, pivoting around. Her hands fondle his balls, bottom resting near his waist. She rides him roughly.

He watches her spine curve and the lace shift as she moves on top of him. "God." Transfix by her, he knows that he wants her forever. His Willow – rough and womanly. If he keeps her around, she won't let him go, not like the others. He hears her breath become shallow as she brings herself off, candle wax dripping down her fingers. Groaning, he loses himself, thrusting upwards through his climax.


End file.
